


The liquor on your lips makes you dangerous

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shenanigans, Slash, Trust, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://scerekweek.tumblr.com/">Scerek Week</a>. Day 3 - Shenanigans. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The liquor on your lips makes you dangerous

“I still don’t trust you,” Scott whispers, as Derek runs a finger across his lips before he kisses him again. 

The smell of alcohol on Derek’s breath and the warmth of his chest pressed down on Scott is almost suffocating in the heat of the room.

“But y-you’re enjoying this, r-right?” Derek mumbles. “I-I know I am”.

He’s so drunk; almost drunk enough for Scott to reconsider his offer of letting Derek blow him. The last thing he wants is for the asshole to pass out on the bed. 

Scott grabs Derek by the shoulder and throws him down on the bed with all his strength. Derek doesn’t try to fight back, but he groans disapprovingly.

“S-Scott!”

“Shh,” Scott says, pressing a thumb down on Derek’s lips, letting him taste his finger before putting it to his own mouth.

“I’m not having any more of your mind games. We’re doing things my way now”.

The door is unlocked, but Scott knows nobody will come in. He lets himself imagine the look on Stiles’ face, or his mother’s, if they caught him doing this and puts it out of his head; it’s too unnerving.

Pulling Derek’s pants down takes some effort, even with all of Scott’s strength, as does getting him hard. Scott’s palm finds Derek’s cock and rubs gently at first, carefully, feeling the soft flesh hardening under his fingertips. 

When Scott licks his lips, mouth parting as he swallows Derek, he can feel Derek’s hand pressing down on the back of his head, nails almost digging into the flesh and it angers him. He growls as he pulls away, transforming, pinning Derek’s arms behind his back. 

Derek growls too, and Scott thinks they must look like they’re about to fight. Even sex is a battle with him. 

“I’m not going to have to tie you up am I?” Scott threatens; Derek bares his fangs but keeps his distance, laying back, eyes still focused on Scott.

Scott smirks at him. “You trust me, don’t you?” he asks, licking his lips again, his hand finding Derek’s cock as he jerks him off, hand moving faster, picking up the pace, watching the way Derek squirms under his touch. 

“No,” Derek moans. “I don’t trust you”.

“You’re a bad liar,” Scott says, laughing at just how easy it is to undo the other boy with just a few strokes.


End file.
